


Vampire Hunter

by Hyperlittlenobodies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 05:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperlittlenobodies/pseuds/Hyperlittlenobodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was originally meant to be a joke, but I don't know what happened. John is sent to prove he's worthy to become the president of the vampire hunters. Somewhere along the line he gets distracted and meets someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Hunter

John's father was a legend. They say even Van Helsing was once trained under his father's wing. Being the spawn of such a distinguished man, could only mean John would follow in his footsteps, and one day lead the clan of Vampire hunter's to victory against their demonic foe. Of course, no one ever expect that their fearsome leader actually had wanted his son to have a normal life. A life away from the war against the vampires. Everyone had thought that he was training his son in solitude and secrecy. Training the boy to be the best. So when the time comes, he will lead the clan on. So the day their leader had fallen against the friends of the night, it was only natural that they turned to their new leader. Of course they never saw the poor boy in action. A test was advised. A challenge to see how good their deceased leader had trained his son. An eye for an eye. John had to go into Vampire territory and kill the leader's son. The very name brought chills to everyone in the village. The reason for bolted doors, and windows. For nightlights, and early curfews. Strider. Only if John returned to the village with the head of his enemy, could the men follow John, and truly call him the new President Vampire Hunter.

‘Good luck John! Remember your training. Make us proud.’ The villagers continued to shout random cheers as the boy walked further and further away. He couldn’t look back at them. They’d see the confusion. The fear that was making his stomach twist, and making his blood run cold. They’d all know that suddenly, they made a mistake. They sent this poor young boy out to his death. It was like sending a mouse to the foxes den. He might as well be wearing a giant sign that say free sample! Get it while it’s hot and fresh!

Good job villagers. This is the best human sacrifice yet. If John’s dad didn’t raise him as he did, John was have turned towards the villagers, continued walking backwards to his death, and yelled at them all to either fuck off, or suck his dick. Hell maybe he’d just go tell the vampires that his village is defenseless at the moment. Make some sort of bargain that if they let him live. He’ll go back to the village, make them lower their guard, and let the Vampire’s swarm in for an attack. Yeah, that’ll show them, but that’s not how he was raised. His father told him revenge wasn’t the answer. John was raised to always be happy and cheerful. To laugh at obstacles, and never let anything get to him. To help those in need. Well what about him? He needed some help right about now.

Everyone in that village was expecting something great from him. Something he didn’t know how to do. He barely knew how to hold a knife. Something that the common eight year old boy knew how to do, but not John. Thinking this all over John began to wonder if his dad was raising him to be someone’s wife one day. His dad did know he was a boy, right? He had to of. His dad changed his diapers! Oh god did women have penis’s too? He never saw a naked woman, but he could tell gender apart. They had something else! What was it called? Oh god! Was he a girl? No! He was a boy! That’s why his dad dressed him up as one. Or was his dad trying to pull the greatest prank ever? Was his dad honestly going to wait till he was eighteen and just be like, ‘Oh by the way John, you’re really a woman, and the neighbors son has asked for your hand in marriage.’ GOD DAMNIT DAD! WHY ARE YOU DEAD!

He stopped walking. Somehow his argument of life had distracted him long enough to actually lead him to the front door of the castle that held the army of blood thirsty vampires. All he could do for the moment was stare up at the huge draw bridge that was standing proud and tall against the castle. How was he supposed to get in if it was closed? Could he honestly go back to the village, and just tell them he couldn’t infiltrate the castle, and therefore couldn’t avenge his father. Oh well, he tried. Time to go back to the village and- crap! They were expecting him to bring home the head of his father’s killer’s son. How annoying. How was he even supposed to get it? Just go up to the guy and be like, ‘hey can I have your head?’ Honestly, what was this village expecting of him? Maybe if he brought back something else. Like a portrait of the guy. Yeah. Vampires were artsy. They enjoyed people painting them. Maybe he could find a picture of this ‘Strider,’ and cut his head out of the picture and bring it back. It’s, in a way, the same thing.

Okay the plan is settled! That tree! That glorious tree that had branches, reaching to the top of the castle walls. John was going to climb it! It was actually quite impressive how fast he could climb a tree. While normal boys were being taught how to harvest, butcher, and kill vampires, John was given freedom to play with the girls of the village. It was actually a fact that the younger girls of the village were more wild and active then the boys. When they weren’t being taught how to cook, sew or take care of children, they were running around the village, pulling pranks and rough housing. Huh. Maybe John was a girl. He’d have to discuss this matter with his good friend Jade, when he returns to the village.

But all this can wait. He was in. Sort of. He was on the wall walk. Going over to the embrasure, he peeked over. Why he was expecting to see vampires at this time of day, he didn’t know. Seriously, it had to be around noon and it probably the sunniest day ever. Not a cloud in the sky, a perfect day to lay under a tree, or go swimming, and instead, he was looking for one specific vampire, in a vampire infest castle. Stupid villagers. Opening the door, no, scratch that. He slammed the door open, not even caring. All the vampires should be sleeping, in their little coffins, so it shouldn’t matter how much noise he made.

John was pretty sure, if he took one of the candelabras and started banging it around the castle, no one would care. They would continue sleeping. Now to find this portrait!

Most castles should have it right in the parlor. So where was the giant ass picture that’s supposed to be hanging up on the top of the staircase? Not there, that’s where. Maybe in the grand hall, or whatever. Even the banquet hall should have a portrait, but no. These vampires must be poor as shit, because John couldn’t find a single piece of art work. Really? What poor ass vampires lived here? Even John had a portrait of him and his father, and they weren’t even nearly classified as being rich, or even middle class. So where was the damn picture? His search has gotten to the point where he started searching rooms. Each one carried several amount of coffins that he so carelessly ignored. He didn’t have time to kill the blood suckers while they slept. He had a portrait to find. Where was it?

Hours and hours went by before he finally made it to the last tower. This had to be it! The final room at the top of this tower had to have the portrait he so desperately looked for. Behind this final door, lies his object of revenge. He’ll bring the picture’s head back, avenge his father’s death, then go to jade’s house and ask her what gender her was. The door creaked as he opened it. This was it. The door opened and revealed the largest room, he’s seen yet. Inside lay some of the most expensive furniture he’s ever seen, and two coffins. One of them had a rather odd looking puppet. He approached the grinning thing, and picked it off the coffin. Examining it, he declared it creepy as all fuck, and tossed it over his shoulder. The distraction was conquered now to continue his search. WHERE THE FUCK WAS THIS PICTURE? It wasn’t in the room. John huffed and glared at every single item in the room. What was he supposed to do if he couldn’t find the damn picture? Return empty handed? No! This couldn’t be happening. He needed to find this picture.

Clearly it had to be somewhere hidden in this room. It was only logical. Maybe one of the drawers. He began searching everywhere. Opening any drawer, checking every shelf, moving burnt wood and ashes around in the fireplace, but no luck. Maybe under the couch? He’ll look there last. The armoire looked slightly more promising. Opening it up, he began shuffling the cloths around. Completely oblivious to the person watching him. Sighing at the disappointment the armoire caused him, he shut it, leaving the mess he made inside. Turning around to go back to the couch, he paused and started at the boy who was sitting on one of the coffin. He was also holding that creepy puppet.

“What are you doing?” the boy asked.

Oh you know. Just looking for a portrait of the Vampire’s leader’s son, so he can cut the head out of it and return to the village to show how brave and worthy he was of leading the vampire hunters. Yeah that was a good honest answer, but it also seemed a little on the offensive side. Really who would want their head getting cut out of a picture? That’s just rude.

“Looking for the portrait of the Vampire’s leader and his son.” He wasn’t going to mention anything else. He was really hoping this kid might just lead him to it.

“Why?”

What a dick! This guy just couldn’t be like ‘Oh hey, I know where that is, let me show you.’ No he had to put his nose in John’s business and ask questions. What a nosey punk. Someone should teach him manners. Not John since he needed to get this picture, and get away from the castle. He was getting really bored of the place.

“Because I really need it for certain reasons that I can’t explain.”

He even added a smile. Come on kid. Show him where the painting is? Don’t raise your one eyebrow in questioning. Okay put that eyebrow down. Stop judging!

“You know this castle is loaded with Vampires, who would love to have you as a meal, right?”

Of course John knew that. Why else would he even be in such a boring picture less castle. Actually the question was why was this kid in the castle.

“What’s your excuse for being here?” John asked turning the conversation around. He was feeling quite pleased with himself now.

“I live here.”

Holy crap this kid was cool! John needed to play it cool now. A kid living in a vampire’s castle. He looked unharmed, and rather healthy. Maybe this kid would be willing to hang out with him sometime. Maybe he could share all his cool, how to live with an army of vampire tips with him, but first, he needed to look cool enough to actually get somewhere with this kid.

“Oh man that’s so cool! How do you get away with it? Do you use some cool magic spells that turn you invisible, or maybe you beat up the vampires that attack you! Are you a wizard!?” John squealed happily letting his questions flow out one after another. Oh yeah. He was totally in! This kid and him were going to be the best of friends now. This kid was probably already thinking that John was so cool.

The kid was actually mute. He just started at the boy through his dark shades. John just continued grinning. Eventually he lowered his head a little allowing his glasses to slide slightly down his nose, just to get a better look at the boy. John saw his eyes were red, and couldn’t help but feel even more giddy. This boy was a wizard. How exciting was his life right now. The boy set the puppet down back on top of the coffin and slid down only to lean on it.

“I don’t think you get it. I live here. In a vampire castle. Clearly that makes me aaaaaa-?” he dragged on hoping to get the correct answer from the boy. It was painfully obvious what he was, but the boy just wasn’t getting it. It had to have struck him. The boy gasped and covered his mouth and backed up into the armoire. That-a-boy. Dave grinned and began advancing on the boy.

“You’re a phantom!” John whispered.

Dave stopped and frowned. This boy was clearly the village idiot. How the hell did he even make it in the castle?

“You poor thing! These monster’s must have kidnapped you years ago, and killed you! Now your soul is trapped in this horrible, boring castle!” John freaked out to the point where he felt his eyes burning with tears. This kid! The coolest kid he has ever met was nothing but the ghost of a really cool kid. Now he had even more of a reason to find this portrait. He was going to find it, and avenge both his father and this ghost. He let out a sob.

The boy just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. It was too early to deal with this. He should still be sleeping. Not dealing with a sobbing fool. Looking down at the boy. This was a onetime thing he’d ever admit to, but the boy was rather cute. Not when he was blabbering on, but just standing there in his own sobbing fantasies. Oh well. Might as well go and consult the poor boy. He really needed to leave the castle. Everyone would start waking up in a few hours. As much as he didn’t care, he didn’t want to see this kid get devoured. Oh wait. The kid was here for a portrait. What portrait? Did his bro have a secret picture of them or something? Who did they know that even painted?

“Hey listen.”

The boy picked his head up, giving him the most pitiful, and yet extremely cute puppy face he’d ever seen. Wow, did his pupil just increase in size? Can they even get that big? And his bottom lip. The way he pouted it out, and made it look so suck able, whoa, hey, no! No! He was not about to start thinking like that. He didn’t even know this kid’s name. If he was going do it with anyone, he wanted to know their name first. He wasn’t that kind of person who did it with complete strangers. He needed their name first, but first he needed to let the boy know there was no painting, and that he wasn’t a phantom.

“Look, there’s no painting of Bro’s kid.” Did everyone think he was Bro’s son? Is that what those idiots at the village thought? Wait. Did they send this kid? What cowardly dumbasses. “And I’m not a phantom, so stop crying.” 

“You’re not a phantom?” he asked, eye’s suddenly dry.

Well that was fast.

“No, I’m not. Now, I think you should probably find your way out of the castle, and go back to whatever village you’re from, before everyone here wakes up.”

How blunt can you get? Hopefully the boy would stop staring at him and just leave. Without question. Oh god why was this boy staring at him, like he had more questions. No! Boy you needed to leave, now! Don’t open your mouth! God damnit! He’s opening his mouth. He’s going to start blabbering again. No, not again. He almost panicked. He launched his head forward capturing the boy’s lips in his. It was really the first thing he could think of. Sure he could have used his hand, but hey, he was a vampire. Their romantic, and where’s the romance in covering someone’s mouth with a hand? Nowhere, that’s where. Besides, this was more enjoyable. He liked the feeling of warm lips against his. Not cold dead ones that he was so use to. Oh yeah, He should probably learn this kids name. Breaking apart for the temporarily moment, he took time to observe that the boy didn’t look confused about what just happened, but more like he was waiting for him to say it was okay to continue talking.

“My name’s Dave.”

He stared a moment longer before giving him a rather dorky smile.

‘I’m John. So is there really no-“

Nope! Ain’t gonna’ happen. He’s not about to let the boy, John start blabbering. He didn’t care how long he’d have to continue this, as long as John didn’t open his mouth and continue talking about phantoms and whatever else, he’d continue kissing him. Also it was nice. John wasn’t embarrassed, but he did seem confused on what was happening. Jeez, you think he at least kissed a girl before, but then again, if he were a girl, John would be the last guy on his list. He didn’t really seem like the ideal man that ‘daddy’ would want you to marry. Maybe if Dave started to move forward some more, he could get John to react back.

All he had to do was lick the boy’s lips, and instantly John pulled back. It was cute really. He stared at Dave’s tongue then back at Dave.

“Why did you-“

Dave quickly just placed a finger to his lips. “Open

“If your uncomfortable with what I’m doing, we can stop, and you can go, but if you’re curious about what will happen, you have to be quiet and let me continue.”

Truth, he wanted the boy to go. This was a dangerous place for him, what with it getting later in the day. Truth, he wanted the boy to stay. It had actually been awhile since he shared any kind of passion with a living person. Never with a male, but he was more than willing to try anything with this one. As long as he didn’t talk the whole time. He moved his finger away from John’s mouth.

He just stared up at Dave. He nibbled on his bottom lip before giving Dave his answer by pressing his lips up against Dave’s; in the shyest manner Dave had ever seen. What. A. Cutie. He grinned into the kiss, and brought his hands up to hold the boys head in place. This time he leaned away from the kiss.

your mouth, and don’t say anything.”

John just stared but gapped his mouth open like he was told. At least the boy was obedient.  Good boy. He slipped his tongue in. Dave loved the living for so many reasons. They always tasted good. They didn’t taste stale, or like death. John was probably his favorite so far. He didn’t have that nice taste of something sweet. Most people taste like fruit or honey. Wow what was this? It was familiar, and at the same time wasn’t. What was this?

Oh! He got a reaction. John must have felt like he needed to do something other than let Dave’s tongue do whatever it was doing in his mouth, but John finally got to moving his own tongue with Dave’s. God, what was that taste? It was going to drive him mad if he didn’t figure it out, but he can’t let that distract him. He needed to let John breathe.  The poor boy was starting to struggle against him. A quick release and he was already attacking the boy’s neck. Sucking here, licking there, listening to the boy’s light pants that were mainly due to the lack of air.

“You aren’t a vampire, are you?” John suddenly asked.

Dave paused. Was he really asking now? Was he being serious? Sighing into John’s neck, he gently placed his forehead on the boys shoulder. This boy was already wearing him out. They didn’t even do anything and Dave could feel the exhaustion creeping up on him. He moved his hands down to the boy’s waist. Sliding his hand under the boy’s shirt, he gently ran his nails over the warm skin, earning shivers from the boy.

“I’m whatever you want me to be.”

He really didn’t feel like answering questions now. John could use his imagination to figure out what he was, but that may prove to lead the boy to think he was maybe a two headed pink dragon in the form of a human. Oh dear god, please don’t ask that. He lifted his head of the shoulder and quickly went back to kissing the boy. Maybe this time he shouldn’t be so generous, and not give John a chance to breathe, but it’s never no fun when they pass out from lack of oxygen. So he had to remember that he had to let the boy breathe every now and then.  At least he was responding more to the kisses. Now to get things back moving again. He reached down and grabbed John’s hands, which were just limply hanging at his side, and lifted them up, to wrap around his neck. John got the idea quickly and clutched on to the back of his shirt. Okay good. Dave let his hands go back to creeping down the boy’s side, till he got to his thighs. Reaching around, he grabbed him, hoisted those slim legs up to his hips, and holy shit. He couldn’t have been more proud. John wrapped his legs around his waist. And here he thought he’d have to do everything.

Pushing the boy into the armoire he slowly began grinding his midsection against Johns. The boy let out a small moan, but continued to kiss back. Good he was enjoying this.

Holy Crap was John enjoying this! He’d seen some villagers do this in the woods, when they thought no one was around, but he didn’t really understand it. It looked like they were fighting, and the man was just hurting her with his dick. But John could feel Dave’s dick pressing against him, and it was the exact opposite of pain. He’d never felt this! Why had he never felt or experienced this before? Every time Dave pressed forward, a new wave of this feeling would run through him! He really wanted more of this, but due to his inexperience in whatever was going on, he’d allow Dave to continue doing his wizard business. He’d come to the conclusion that Dave was a wizard, cause only a wizard could live among vampires, but then again he could also be a butler. Nah, he liked the idea of Dave being a wizard better.

Dave could feel it. How hard John was becoming now. He reached between them and began snapping the button from John’s pants. He was kind of shocked John wasn’t asking him what he was doing, or asking him to wait a moment. So he continued. Continued to trail his fingers ever so lightly, around John’s stomach. Continued brushing them further and further down. Down past his boxer lining, and down till he was at the base of John’s hardening shaft. He was so close, but John didn’t seem embarrassed about it. He only started kissing back more feverishly as if telling Dave to go on, touch him already. So Dave did.   

The minute John felt Dave’s fingers tough him, wrap around him, and gently stroked up his member, he lost it. His back arched, and he had to stop kissing Dave to let out a cry. Dear god that felt fantastic! He thought about going back to kissing Dave, but then Dave repeated his motion. Again, and again. Okay there was no way he was going back to the kiss now. Not when he was moaning and crying. Instead, he just nestled his head in the crook of Dave’s neck and continued crying out.

This was more like it. Dave just smiled down at the boy. He was purposely messing around with his strokes to see all the different reactions he could get, and was rather amused. The slower he went, the tighter the boy clutched to him, and would try to bring his body closer. He was curious to though on why the boy wasn’t yelling at him to hurry. Most people would cry for him to stop teasing them, and hurry.  Even with his experimental squeezes, pumps and touches, John didn’t say a word. It was nice. Was this boy really so trusting of Dave? Eh, he didn’t care. All that matter was finishing up to bring this boy into more of a satisfying moaning goo in his arms.

“Da-Dave.” John panted out

“Yes?” Dave asked not that surprised John would have something to say.

“St-stop. I need to, ahh, ne-need to pee.”

Was he serious!? Of all the things that he could have said, he suddenly announces his urge to go to the bathroom?

“Do you really?” Dave asked.

“Please it’s getting really warm and tight. I don’t think I can hold it much longer.” John begged trying to struggle away from Dave.

Oh. Well if that’s how he feels, Dave began pumping the boy harder.

“D-Dave! Nooo- st-stoo-oop!”  John cried out feeling his insides tighten up with each pump. Feeling those horrible waves of pleasure, that were coursing through him.

Dave just grinned. This boy was being torn apart at what was happening, but this was to make up for killing the mood he had perfectly set up. He couldn’t blame John though. If the boy had never done anything like this, then he couldn’t have known what the feeling to cum was like. Holy crap! That meant John had never masturbated before. What. A. Fucking. Cutie! Dave was showing no mercy now. He wanted to see John’s reaction. The boy was so close. His cries were bouncing off the walls. Yes. Yes. Almost!  There!

John let out the most pleasurable cry Dave ever heard. White strings of fluid covered his hand, and splattered on both his shirt and Johns.  John had completely buried his face into Dave’s shoulder, and was even shaking from the experience. Poor baby. Probably too embarrassed now to look at him.

He chuckled lightly. “Hey. Look at me.”

John was still breathing heavily and hesitantly lifted his head off of him. His eyes were glossed over; face beat red, and still panting. He really had no idea what just happened.

“Listen, what you just did was natural. Everyone does it. It’s just a release of pleasurable built up. Did you like it?”

What a stupid question. It was like talking to a five year old. Of course he liked it. Who doesn’t like the feeling of a good release? Not this kid, that’s for sure. Not after that display, and cries to back it up. Look at him. Slowly nodding his head. He loved it!

“Can, can we do it again?”

Oh for the love of god! Where has this kid been all of Dave’s life? Clearly not born for the majority of it, but still. It was a trick question. Of course they could do it again! They could do it, whenever John wanted it! He didn’t even get to feel the real pleasure that Dave had to offer him! Oh wait till he does though.

Dave chuckled, and kissed him. “Of course we can, but this time you need your pants off.”

John just smiled that dorky smile again. He began squirming to get out of Dave’s grip, of course Dave would have let him down, but John just seemed so content with squirming and struggling out of Dave’s arms. When he did reach the floor, he stripped his pants off in record time. He was so eager. Of course Dave couldn’t say anything about that.  His pants were painfully tight and frankly he was getting a little eager himself.

John stood there, waiting for what do next. Dave un did the opening of his pants and allowed his own erection to show. John didn’t seem fazed by it. This was going to be easy.

“Here.” He lifted his two fingers up to John’s mouth. “Use those pretty lips of your and suck.”

Dave loved how he didn’t question anything. He gladly opened his mouth and welcomed the two digits into his mouth. A Strider’s will is strong. If it wasn’t, Dave would have jumped the boy right there and fucked him to nothing, but that’s not how a Strider rolls. They wait and give their partner the time of their life, but this kid was pushing it. Feeling the tongue wrap and move around his fingers, while occasionally sucking on them, yeah one day Dave was going to receive one hell of a blowjob from him.

Deciding the boy did enough, he opened his arms, signaling for the boy to come back to him. John happily went back, and bounced up on him, ready for another round. He went back to push the boy against the armoire.  Feeling John’s arms wrap tighter around his neck, he wondered if the boy knew what was going to happen. Maybe. He really couldn’t tell with this boy. Oh well. He let his fingers trail down, over the boy’s cheeks, to his opening. The boy was relaxed, now, he only hoped he’d stay relax. Allowing a digit to enter, he felt John tighten a little. He whispered sweet sugar coated nothings to him, to help him, and he continued moving his finger in and out. Then came the second finger.

John began to wonder if this was going to hurt. He had witnessed this, and the woman always cried out, but they sounded exactly like he had minutes ago. So this had to get better. He trusted Dave. The wizard butler had so far only brought pleasure to him.  So this was bound to feel amazing, but now it just felt weird. What with his finger’s moving around inside him, occasionally separating to stretch him out, and-OH god! John had to gasp at that last move. Whatever it was, Dave needed to do it again, yes. Right there! Dear lord, he was only touching that spot now. That wonderful, wonderful spot. Where did it even come from? How long had that been in him? No wait, why was Dave taking his fingers out? He wanted to feel more, so much more.

Dave grinned. John was ready for the taking. Grabbing his own harden member he positioned himself at John’s entrance. Of course this was going to hurt the boy, but since he knew where to those sweet little nerves, that made John practically drool from moaning on his shoulder, he could easily take the pain away from him. John had dug his nails into his shirt, so tight, that it felt like his nails ripped his shirt and scratched at Dave’s skin. He knew it was going to hurt, but he quickly went to that spot. That only helped a little. John had released a moan from it, but Dave could still hear the little whimpers from the pain. He gave the boy a few more seconds, before slowly moving out, the pushing back in to that spot.

“Ahhhah!”

Success. Dave started his slow pace dragging out the moans at first. He wanted this moment to last. He wanted to listen to nothing but those sweet cries that were slowly dragging out his animal instinct.

“M-more.” John whispered.

Well there went the Strider will power. Right out the window. Gone, good bye. He grabbed John’s hips and began pushing the boy with his thrusts. Every cry that he let out, just encouraged his violent thrusting. Every scream of his name, every time he screamed for more, only made him continue abusing the boy’s ass. Continuing to pleasure the withering, moaning mess that clutched too tightly to him. John was trying to say something to him, but his vocabulary was reduced to nothing  but ‘aahs’. The room was filled with them again, and also the accompany sound of the armoire bumping against the wall from each thrust. He loved this. He loved this boy. So tight and clingy to him. The inside doing nothing but warming him, as John’s walls constricted his member, every time he thrusted in. He was close. God, was he so close now.

Reaching down he made quickly to start working on John’s dick again. Pumping it with each thrust he made. John couldn’t take it anymore. This was all too much for him. This pleasure, this feeling. He never wanted this to go away, but at the same time he wanted it to end. This pleasure was going to kill him. He couldn’t even see straight. He had tears running down his cheek. He tried letting Dave know how close he was, but he just cried all the words out. He could barely breathe. That delicious warm feeling in his abdomen was back, and he knew he’s explode soon. Dave was already on it. The mix pleasure from his animalist thrusting and pumping his cock was just too overwhelming.

“Scream for me.” Dave hissed out. With one final pump, John had screamed out Dave’s name. For the second time he shot his load all over himself and Dave. He should have felt better but he didn’t. He was still screaming due to the blinding pleasure from his release and the fact the Dave was still going. It needed to stop. He felt like he was going to be ripped it half, but at the same time, it’d be worth it.

Feeling John’s walls tighten even more around him, he had to finish up. He could feel it too. He was close. He just needed a few more thrusts in. There! He shot his seed deep into the boy. Groaning into John’s shoulders, he rode out the feeling. Sighing he took himself out, and listened to the sound of his fluid falling out of the boy on to the floor. What a great experience. He listened to John. He was still a moaning mess, and was trying to overcome the pleasure that he still felt. He looked tired as hell, still clutching onto Dave.

Dave only smiled and brought the boy down to the floor. John hesitantly let go, but laid on the floor, and watched Dave to see what his next move might be. Dave just buttoned his pants up, and grabbed John’s boxers. He dressed the boy, before lifting him off the ground and walking over to one of the coffins. Looking up at them, he saw the doll had so kindly moved, so it was now sitting on his brother’s coffin. He lifted the lid, and stepped up into it. He had to maneuver John around in his arms, so he could lay down, and have the boy rest on top of him.

“Why are we in a coffin?” John asked.

Dave sighed and looked down at the boy on him. “We’re hiding from Vampires. It’s late, so they’ll be coming out.” He explained.

It seemed to make sense, but John still looked confused. Unless that’s how he always looked. Dave just gave him a reassuring smile and moved him up, closer so he could kiss him. Cucumbers! That’s what the boy tasted like! It was fitting.

John smiled into the kiss. Pulling back, he rested his head on Dave’s shoulder. “You’re the nicest wizard butler, I’ve ever met Dave.”

What?

John smiled into the kiss. He didn’t mind hiding out for one night. That was fine as long as Dave was here. Besides, he could always return the next day and ask Jade his question. Or Dave! He could ask Dave, since Dave was right here!

“Hey Dave!”

“Hm?” At this point, Dave was now tired, and wanted to sleep, but surely the boy just wanted to comment on something or say good night.

“Am I a boy or a girl?”

Dave’s eyes shot open. What? What the hell was he asking? Did he really just ask that? Groaning, he placed a hand on John’s head.

“Go to sleep. Ask me again in the morning.” He really didn’t want to put up with this kind of, of randomness now. 


End file.
